


I was Never Afraid

by Supervium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supervium/pseuds/Supervium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Kaisoo drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was Never Afraid

_Break through doors, go left, upstairs, find the room with the silver crest, find key._ Replaying the commands in his mind made the task seem easier, as if Jongin wasn’t about to storm a castle with a group of roving bandits who offered a few gold pieces only a day earlier. They needed the help and Jongin—being a rough warrior—needed the money. A sharp sting between his shoulder blades pulls him from his thoughts and he startles, turning around and bringing a hand up to check for any damage done to his chainmail.

“There was a broken link, I fixed it for you.” A soothing deep voice murmured and a moment later a heart shaped smile appears, the only part of Kyungsoo’s face that isn’t covered by the dark hood he has pulled over his hair. _Protect Kyungsoo_. Comes another command, but this time the voice is Jongin’s own.

Jongin whispers a “thank you” and he wishes he could see Kyungsoo’s eyes, wishes he could see how they crinkle when the mage smiles again, this time more fondly. But Kyungsoo doesn’t like others to see his eyes, doesn’t like the questions that insinuate how _evil_ Kyungsoo must be for his eyes to be that dark—completely black.

It’s only when they’re alone that Jongin has the courage to sweep the cloak back, to hold on while Kyungsoo tries frantically to replace it because he’s afraid that _Jongin_ would be afraid. Jongin is never afraid and he wants to reach out _now_ , bury his face into Kyungsoo’s white hair and remain there until they have to start heading towards the castle; he can’t though, not when Kyungsoo will pull away and keep a distance, not in front of this many people.

So instead, Jongin takes Kyungsoo’s hand, ignoring the small snaps of electricity flowing from Kyungsoo’s fingers, and brings his lips to meet the back of the mage’s hand. “After this we’ll go north, further into the mountains. There’s no one up there.” _We’ll be alone and then you won’t have to hide yourself._

A subtle nod and a gentle hand in his hair tells him Kyungsoo agrees. How badly Jongin wants to kiss him now; kiss him until Kyungsoo forgets why he’s afraid to show himself to others, until he forgets why he shies away when Jongin just wants to look at him.

Someday Jongin will show Kyungsoo that he doesn’t have to fear his own power. That it doesn’t make him evil or bad, but unique and powerful. Someday Jongin will show Kyungsoo just how amazing his gift is.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, hey, what something like this? I take drabble suggestions [here](http://supervium.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
